


Rehab Rewards

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: The last mission didn’t turn out as well as you all had planned, leaving you with some serious injuries that require rehab.  What happens when the team gets tired of you missing your appointments? They call in the big guns. Bucky’s in charge now, and shit’s about to get real.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Y/N/N, you’re not even trying!” Bucky sighs out, lazily throwing one hand behind his head on the pillow.

“I am trying! It’s hard!” You growl back, struggling through the burning pain in your leg.

“Yea, I know, I feel it.” He counters back, mumbling the last few words under his breath. “Although, I don’t see it lasting much longer.” You can’t see him, but he smirks behind you, knowing the tone in his voice was enough for you to know he was being snarky. “It’s like you don’t even want it.”

“That’s not fair! You know how much I want it, it’s…are you on your phone?” Whipping your head around, you watch as his fingers scroll up the screen.

“No?” He answers, contorting his mouth, yet not really caring that he was caught.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I boring you?”

“Nope, this is fun for me actually. It’s fun to watch you get all frustrated and whiny while you sit on my cock, not accomplishing anything.”

There it is, that fucking tone again. If you could reach him, you would knock that snotty look right off his face. Instead, you spin your top half around, and glare at him, hoping that would be enough to get him to back off, but no.

“Ya gonna keep going, or are we giving up today already?” He tosses his phone to the side of his lap, and patiently waits for you to respond.

“Fuck you, Bucky.” You turn back around, while lifting yourself off of his lap.

“I wish you would, already.” He mumbles under his breath.

You sit back on the bed, grabbing your clothes next to you, pulling up your pants as gently as you possibly could. You spin to grab your crutch, and head towards the door, attempting to storm out. You manage to get through the door, slamming it for added effect. You want to break down, and scream out your frustrations, but you know he’ll hear you, and you aren’t going to give him the satisfaction just yet. 

At least try and go a few steps with out your crutch. Just a few steps, and he’ll get off your back.

You lean forward, holding a hand to the wall, until you’re sure you’re balanced enough. Holding your crutch in one hand, you lean into it, full pressure being placed on your leg. You manage to get three steps in before an intense pain rips through your knee, sending your body into the hallway floor. 

“Mrs. Y/L/N, your vitals signs are increasing, indicating a sign of pain. Shall I call Sergeant Barn……

“NO! Do not call Sergeant Barnes, Friday!”

“This whole situation is shit. Could this day get any worse?” Dropping your head to the floor, you sigh, hearing the closest door near you open, knowing you were busted. He leans down next to you, and you look away. He sighs, because he knows you’re frustrated, and he is too, but you’re both to stubborn to let the other one win.

“When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself? Stop giving up, and get your ass moving. I’m not going to be baby you like they do. We both know you’re stronger than this.”

He reaches out his hand for you, but is met with nothing in return.

You stare off at nothing, trying your hardest to not break in front of him, but failing, as a stray tear graces your cheek.

“Okay. Find me when you’re ready.” You sniffle, as he leaves you on the floor, wallowing in your own self-pity.

“I cannot believe he just left me here.”

12 weeks prior

“Six to eight weeks?” You huff out in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?”

“You have multiple breaks and fractures, not to mention the damage to your muscles in your knee. Six to eight weeks is hopeful. Your fingers are another story, four to six, if you rest them.” Helen and Bruce study the radiology reports on the monitors. “We can place you in the cradle a few times a week, but in the end, it will be up to you to strengthen up.”

Unbelievable. Had Bucky and Sam not destroyed that Hydra piece of shit last night after seeing what they did to you, you would have made it your mission to search him out again, and personally tear his skin off of him.

“What about rehab?” You question, hoping you can get started sooner than later.

“We’ll start as soon as we can. An hour every other day, alternating treatments for your hand in between.” Bruce rubbed his thumb over your fingers, while matching the breaks to the x-rays on his tablet.

“Okay, so we start as soon as the cast comes off?” Looking hopefully into his eyes.

“Easy Y/N/N. Let’s worry about that later. Right now you need to focus on walking.” He hands you a high tech looking pair of crutches. You stare at him, disgusted. Such bullshit.

“Rest is the most important thing right now, so you’re on light duty until the cast comes off.” Steve had barely finished his sentence when he lifted his hand to stop you from interrupting. “It’s not a suggestion, it’s an order.”

“Fine.” Sliding off the table, you thank everyone, before following Steve out of the med bay.

“I know this isn’t going to be easy for you, but the faster you heal, the faster we get you out there. We’ll all help the best that we can.”

“Whatever.” He pats you on the back, and watches you as you fuss with the crutches. “I cant even…how am I supposed to hold onto this when I can’t even bend my fingers to hold it!” You start to trip up as the support falls forward, and you almost face dive into the ground. Grunting, you are pulled backwards by a strong metal hand, and pulled into a warm chest, smothered in a scent you knew well.

“I got you, Doll,” His scratchy beard rubbed against your hair as he pulled you in for hug, supporting you until you could get your bearings again.

“How am I going to do this?” Tears of anger start to fill your eyes when you see Bucky’s face, staring back at you with nothing but love and support.

“With help. You have all of us here. You’re never alone.” Kissing your temple, he looks at Steve for support.

“We do this together, right?” You suck in a deep breath before nodding at him, and wiping your eyes.

“I’m going to go talk to Tony to see if he can figure out a way to help you hold that crutch a little bit more securely. Until then, you rest. Go get some sleep.” He pats Bucky, and smiles. “You’re in good hands, Buck will take good care of you.”

3 weeks. It had been three weeks of desk work, making dinners, planning parties with Pepper, or lab work with Bruce and Tony. You actually didn’t mind being in the lab with them because you got to watch them upgrade and design new tech. Watching them work was a sight in itself. At the same time, you hated it, because you had no idea what you were doing, or what the hell they were ever talking about. Due to your lack of understanding, you were never really able to contribute to anything of value, so you basically became the “Parts cleaner,” or as Tony called you, ”Tech support.” In honor of you being part of “Team Science,” as he called it, he had made a special cast cover for you, and had them imprint a replica Iron Man leg pattern on to it. Peter had also been inducted onto the club, and felt that he needed to be represented as well. They had decided to act on their ideas during your appointment with Helen. You had fallen asleep during your cradle session due to the pain meds you were taking. You woke up and discovered the “Mark” replica leg, and a red cast, with webbing and Peter’s Spiderman insignia on your arm.

Bunch of douchebags

You were slowly losing all sanity. You had felt as if your parents had grounded you. All of your friends were off saving lives, fighting the good fight, and you were at home waiting for their return. It was worse when you were stuck on “Comm duty.” You would have to sit and listen to them, fighting off agents one by one, or yelling for back up, hoping they made it out alive, while you sat in a stupid spinning chair, hoping for the best. You missed that action. You needed that adrenaline coursing through your veins. Most of all, you needed to let out some of your anger and aggression on all of those Hydra scumbags.

Weeks of mundane tasks continue to pass by, bringing you almost to the brink of depression. You had two days left. Two beautiful days, until you had that stinky, frayed, ridiculously colored “party crasher” removed.

“How about we get dinner later and celebrate your new leg?” Bucky leaned over the couch, tenderly leaving a kiss on the back of your neck.

“It’s not a new leg, it’s just healed. It’s still going to be all busted up and scarred, with the added bonus of weakness.” You fold your arms and stare off at the TV, not wanting to discuss the mess that would be your “new leg.”

Bucky lowered himself quietly next to you. There was nothing he could say to make this better. He knew you were frustrated, and there was nothing he could do to help that. You hated being sidelined, and he hated when he couldn’t fix things.

“Sweetheart…” You fixate on the stupid cast and start picking at the loose fibers. You rip off a large thread and throw it to the ground.

“Not everyone gets a brand new enhancement when theirs get annihilated.” Okay, so that was a bit harsh, but you were over it.

“Well, if you want, I’ll throw you out of a moving vehicle the next time we go on a mission, or off a cliff if you want.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky, I didn’t mean that.” Fuck, you are a horrible person.

“Are you sure? I mean Tony wants to upgrade me all the time like I’m a god- damn robot. Maybe I can have him make an upgrade for you too. The only catch is that he has to blow your arm to pieces. It’s pretty fucking painful, but the guilt really shines through with every new piece of enhancement he makes me.”

Okay, harsh, but deserved.

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been taking out my frustrations on you a lot lately. I don’t mean too. You’ve been nothing but helpful. I’m just over it. I’m a total bitch, and I’m just, I’m sorry. “ You rub his thighs, and lean into his lap. “I couldn’t have done this without you, you know that right?”

“You’re forgiven, and yes, I know.”

3 weeks later.

“It’s like she’s just given up. She was making progress for the first week and a half, and then she just…quit. I told her she was recovering well, and that she was regaining muscle from all the rehab and cradle visits, and she seemed happy to hear it. Then all of a sudden, she’s m.i.a. on her rehab days, and when she does show up, there’s no effort.” Bruce dropped into his chair at the kitchen table, trying to decipher your new behavior with your teammates.

“Wait, she’s been skipping sessions?” Bucky leaned forward, surprised at this sudden reveal, trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

“She’s missed three or four already. She’s either “not feeling up to it,” or her “meds are making her groggy,” so she doesn’t give a hundred percent.” Steve looked disappointed. This was unusual behavior for you.

“We were taking about her going on missions, and how it might be sooner than expected. I thought she would be excited. She’s been dying to get back out there, and fight everyone and their mother practically. I figured she would try harder, knowing it may be sooner than later.” Tony spoke to Bucky regarding his concerns, about how she seemed “off” lately, and was even starting to become more complacent in the lab. “Something is going on with your girl, Bucky. This is more than her just being angry about a few breaks.”

“A few breaks? It wasn’t a few breaks.” Bucky crosses his arms, pushing his weight back in his chair. “That guy destroyed her body. We don’t even know how long it will take her to get full use of her leg, let alone train, or if her fingers will even be fully functional again. You guys are telling her that she can go on missions again, sooner than later? No wonder she’s skipping. Before this happened, dangling a mission in front of her was like giving her a giant bowl of candy…but things have changed. She almost died on this last one. You think offering another shot of being killed faster is going to get her out on the field? Come on guys, you’re better than that. You’ve got to find a better carrot to dangle in front of her.”

“You’re right, Buck. I guess we didn’t think of it that way.” Steve takes a moment to reflect on the last few weeks. “Okay, so we need to reassess our strategy here.”

“Boys, can I throw in a suggestion?” Nat pours herself a drink before continuing. “What does Y/N love more than training, fighting, and missions?” She waits patiently as they all get lost in their thoughts.

“Chocolate and T.V.?” Sam sits up, proud of himself for his answer.

Steve’s eyes light up, as if he had just had his first “aha” moment.“Bucky.” He says, as he watches everyone else around the table catch up to him.

Nat winks at him, clicking her tongue, pointing at him. “Bucky. That’s your “carrot,” so to speak.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raise his jaw dropping, as he suddenly realizes what she means, and what he needs to do. He jumps up from the table, and rushes towards Y/N’s room.

“Go get her tiger!” Nat shouts from behind her coffee cup.

“I…I don’t get…ohhh, by carrot… you meant…. I’m going to go to the lab.” Bruce excuses himself, as the rest of the team giggles behind him.

Bucky walks in to find you lazily reading a book on the couch.

“Hey, kitten.” He leans his body over you, pressing a soft kiss on your lips, being careful not to press any of his weight on your injuries.

“Hey there sexy. What’s got you all riled up this morning?” You throw your book to the side, while watching him sink himself between your legs.

“Mmmm, it’s been awhile, that’s all. I miss you.” He nudges his nose against yours, before lowering his lips, hovering just over yours.

“It has been awhile, I’ve been dying here.” You suck on his lower lip, before grabbing his shirt, pulling it off of him.

“So, I was thinking…” He says, as his hand makes his way to your shorts, rubbing against you, already feeling your wetness.

“About fucking me?” You smile against his lips while reaching your good hand down his boxers, grabbing hold of his stiffened cock.

“Well, yes, but that’s nothing new, I’m always thinking about that.”

“That’s why I love you baby.” You start to tighten your grip, creating a warm friction, making his hand grind against your covered clit.

“Are you saying you only love me for my dick, kitten?” You laugh out loud, thinking he must be crazy if he honestly believes that is the only reason you two are together.

“No, I’m not saying that at all, but it certainly does help.” You rub your thumb over his head, wiping the precum from it.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He hesitates in kissing you, and you pull back, curious as to why he looks like so smug all of a sudden.

“Bucky? What are you up to?” You loosen your grip on him, and suddenly, you feel as if a ball is about to drop. Your anxiety kicks into full gear when he starts to sit up, leaving you wanting.

“I’m going to take over your rehab sessions, starting now.”

“What? What do you mean?” You try to sit up, feeling a bit blindsided as to what is unfolding in front of you.

“Y/N/N, I know you’re ditching out on sessions, and making excuses as to why you can’t go.” He picks up your chin, making you look at him, after you lowered your gaze to the floor. “I know you’re scared, and that’s okay. That’s normal, but you can’t hide in here forever. We need you. I need you. I need my girl to smile again. I can’t see you unhappy anymore. This isn’t you, but you’re still in there.” You start to fight against his hand and attempt to look away, but he pulls you right back. “Let’s get you out, okay?” He tilts his head to catch your eyes, hoping that you’ll agree to his new plan.

You can’t seem to find the words to say, so you nod your head silently.

“That’s my girl.” He kisses your forehead, before taking a more serious tone. “Listen, I know rehab sucks. I get it, been there, done that. It’s boring, and tedious. We’re going to try something new, okay?”

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” You hesitantly ask, already feeling the lack of thrill to his answer.

“Two things.” He grins at you, knowing you’re not going to like what he has to say. “My cock, and your orgasm.”

“Excuse me?” Your brows furrow, your ears unsure that they had heard him correctly.

“No, you heard me correctly. Some of your exercises, well, they look like things we do, or could do during sex. So, instead of using a mission as a reward for your rehab, I’m using oral sex, my cock, and your orgasm as your reward.”

“I don’t get it, what are you saying?” What the fuck is happening here?

“It’s simple, doll. If you want to have an orgasm with me involved, you’ve got to earn it. No freebies anymore.”

“Are you fucking serious?” You mouth drops open, your eyes bugging out, at the flood of information traveling to your brain.

“Yup. We start tomorrow. Do some stretching tonight. Mission: “Go fuck yourself” starts at 8 am.” He kisses your lips before heading towards your door.   
“I’m sorry, ‘go fuck yourself?’ Is that really what you’re really calling it?”

Who the hell does this guy thinks he is? Ugh, you know who he is. He’s Bucky “fuck me” Barnes, and he knows, you’ll do just about anything to feel him inside of you. You honestly can’t even come back and say he’s not worth it. You both know that’s not true. That man is a god in bed, and he is well aware of it.

You sigh into your hands, trying to fathom what was happening. “Mmmmmm…” You growl and grumble into your hands. “Fuck me.” You mumble under your breath.

“That’s the goal! Get some rest, see you in the morning, babe!” He grabs his shirt, and ducks behind the door as you throw your book at the frame. He pops his head back in to yell that he loves you, before slamming it back shut, watching you looking for something else to throw his way.

I cannot believe he just left me here…again.


	2. Chapter 2

“What time is it?” A blast of sunlight invades your eyes, forcing you to squint, hiding your face back under the covers. You fight to hold them in place, but realize resistance is futile, hearing the soft chuckle of Bucky’s laugh from above them.

“It’s ten am, I let you sleep in a little. It’s time to get up though. Steve has breakfast for you, and the mats are set up already in the gym.”

“Am I going to hate you by the end of this day?” You sit up, throwing the covers off, the view of your leg already beginning to ruin your day. 

“I want to say no… but then I feel as if I would be lying to you.” Bucky starts digging through your dresser, tossing over some fresh clothes for you to wear before heading towards your bathroom. You hear the shower turn on, and you’re already dreading the walk to get there.

“I want to say you’re not an asshole, but…” Mumbling under your breath, you stop when he calls out to you.

“I want to tell you that I can’t still hear you, but…”

Stupid super soldier hearing

“Come on, let’s go. There are showers to be taken, meals to be consumed, and cumming to do…cumming to be done… orgasms to have? I don’t…I don’t know… just, we’re gonna fuck. Can you just get in the shower already?” He demands, flustered already at the situation, reaching his hand out to you.

“What is wrong with you right now?” You ask, as you watch him shake his head, like he is trying to rattle the words around into a new sentence.

“I’m fucking horny! Go get in the shower already so we can start!”

“Alright already, geez.” This was going to be a long day.

After 45 minutes of what Bucky and Steve so nicely called, “Half assed rookie stretches,” or “You’re lucky you’re already on this team bends,” you were exhausted, and to be honest, done with them. They were obnoxious enough when they were trying to motivate people alone, but together, they were unbearable. 

“I need a break guys.” You attempt to stand, but misstep, being caught by 4 sets of hands. 

“You tired?” Steve knows you’re trying, he does, and you appreciate the help, you swear. 

“Yeah, of the two of you. I miss Helen and Bruce.” You somewhat smile, but it drops quickly, because damn if it wasn’t the truth. 

“You did well. We’ll do hands tomorrow, okay?” Steve shifts his glance to Bucky, nodding, as he knows this is his time to exit. “She’s all yours Buck.”

Great

You squeal out as suddenly you are lifted by two arms, and are carried back to Bucky’s room. 

“You ready to have some fun?” He places you on the bed gently, stripping you of your shorts and panties.

“I’m always ready to have fun, but I have a feeling that this is not where this is heading.” You were so turned on already, but knew, this was going to end in orgasmic heartbreak. You exhaled slowly, and waited for you punishment. 

“We’re going to do some stretches and leg lefts.” He lays your legs flat against the bed, then slowly starts to spread them apart, enough for him to place his head and upper body between your thighs. You watch him as he smiles, and looks up at you. “I want you to lift your leg, bend your knee, and try and place it over my shoulder. Each time you manage to get it up there, I’ll give you one lick.”

What a bastard

“One lick?” You ask, trying to act like you were appalled by this, but in all honesty, you would jump in front of a car if he told you to do it for a lick. That man owned you and you knew it. His tongue…my god.

“How about none?” He starts to back off the bed, knowing you’ll never turn him down.

“NO! No, it’s fine!” He knows you all to well. He smirks, watching you make grabby hands at him, as he settles in between your thighs once more.

 

“Thought so.” 

Smug piece of sh…

“Alright, you ready?” He questions, tapping against the back of your leg.

Ten minutes, ten somewhat solid lifts, zero licks. To say you were frustrated was one thing. To say you were determined, was another. You were so close, you could literally feel it, and by feel it, we aren’t talking about a gut feeling. No, we’re talking about the real feeling, because that fuck, Bucky, was just there, hovering his lips over yours, his warm breath creating a steam over you, making you wetter by the second. He could tell you were ready to burst, in more ways than one.

“You’re so close. What’s tripping you up?” You honestly were putting in an effort, which at least made him happy.

“The last twist and lift. I can lift it and bend it, but then I, I think it’s the slight rotation to wrap it around your shoulder that tweaks it. I feel like it’s tearing, but I know it’s not. I just have to work through it, that’s all.” You throw your head back, and take a minute to really breath in and out. “I need a minute.” You start to rub your palms against your eyes. You were starting to get tired, but you needed this in the worst way.

Bucky backs off the bed a little and lays your leg down. He crawls up the bed on his hands and knees, straddling your waist. He leans down, asking for a kiss with his eyes, and you happily oblige. 

“You’re doing a good job. I know it’s not easy, but we’ll get you there. Take a minute, then we’ll try something else.” You take a few more breaths, giving him the okay. He flips on to his back and shifts his head on to the pillow. He shimmies down the bed a few inches, and makes himself comfortable, before glancing over at you. “Get on.”

“What?” You look over at him confused at the request that you were given.

“Come here.” You lean over his way, as he helps you maneuver your leg over his chest, and cradles your leg and knee onto the top of the bed. “Can you put pressure on your knee?”

“If I’m careful, yeah.” You shift your weight placing more pressure on the knee, shifting your leg until you feel somewhat comfortable.

He places his hand along you back, sliding them slowly to your ass. He grabs hold, and drags your body up his chest before lifting it up in the air above his face. You glance down at him, already feeling the pool of wetness beginning to form. Good lord, there was nothing hotter than seeing him in between your legs. 

“Go as slow as you need to. Up down. Up down. Keep your knee in line. If you hit my lips, I lick. If you don’t, back up, try again.” 

Holy mother of…this boy

You place your hand on the headboard and get ready for the pain to take over. You laugh to yourself realizing that he has to be making this shit up as he goes, and Helen would have his head for it, but hey, when your man tells you to get on his face, you listen to your Sergeants orders. 

You begin to drop down, slowly, stopping around a sixty degree angle. It’s not that it hurts, but the amount of stiffness is less to be desired. You feel as if the muscles have locked in place. You halt your actions, and rise back up. He can sense your irritation, so he tries to be encouraging. You love him for trying, you really do, but right now the only thing that you want coming from his mouth is his tongue, not his words.

“That was good baby, try again.” He rubs his thumb against you ass cheek, caressing it softly, holding on to you with both hands like a trainer would do in the gym. He want’s you to work for it, but not get hurt for it.

Your second attempt was better. Third was good too. You felt like you were creating a momentum, and were seeing results. 

“You’re so close, doll.” You can feel his lips almost touch your skin. The heat coming from both of you was almost unbearable. You were determined to leave here happy today, you were way to stubborn not to get some action for the trouble.

You sit back up, readjusting your knee a little on the mattress. Closing your eyes, you grip the headboard a tad harder, lowering yourself, inch by inch. You start to feel a tinge of pain, twisting your face in displeasure. He grabs a hold of you a little tighter, just in case your legs decided to give out. You push your self through, waiting for the burning to take you out, but gasp, when the only searing you feel, is the warm, wet slickness of a tongue, sliding in between your slit.

You eyes widen, your pupils blow out, and you finally release the breath that you had been holding back in the depths of your lungs.

“Good girl.” You can feel him smile, and you confirm it as he looks up to you from between your legs. “Can you do it again?”

“I don’t know.” Hell no you can’t do it again. That was torture, but knowing what was waiting for you if you did do it again, was enough to convince you to try.

You bite your lip, as you are granted three more delicious licks, taking in the sight below you. You loved him being there, just as much as he did. Unfortunatley, for both of you, this was going to end before either of you were ready for it to. 

“How are you doing, baby?” He looks up at you, sensing your stiffness, watching a frown take over your features.

“I think I’m done.” You could feel the tears start to fill your eyes, frustrated that not only were you not going to get to cum, you were also not going to be able to move from expected soreness later. 

“I’m proud of you, baby.” He smacks your ass a few times, helping you off, making sure your comfortable on the bed. “I’ll be right back. I’ll start the shower. Then we’ll ice you for awhile okay?”

You agree with him, without speaking, knowing if you tried, the dam in your eyes would burst. He helps you into the shower, helping to clean you off, washing your hair for you. Your hand was still sore, and your grip wasn’t back to it’s full potential yet. He was more than happy to help you out especially since he knew he was gong to torture you again in two days. He had decided, for now at least, to let Helen and Bruce work on your hands. Tony had developed some strengthening tools for you, and you were making progress with them. Plus, watching you constantly flexing your hands, was becoming a turn on for him. Really, if anyone was going to benefit from stronger hands, it was going to be him. Every time he saw you grip and pull a weight up, he envisioned his cock in your hands, reaping the full benefits of your new grip. He stopped joining you on day two of “hand day.” 

You had been doing well for about a week, when he had decided to try a new tactic, which led you to the fight you were now having. 

“When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself? Stop giving up, and get your ass moving. I’m not going to baby you like they do. We both know you’re stronger than this.”

He reaches out his hand for you, but is met with nothing in return.

You stare off at nothing, trying your hardest to not break in front of him, but failing, as a stray tear graces your cheek.

“Okay. Find me when you’re ready.” You sniffle, as he leaves you on the floor, wallowing in your own self-pity. 

I cannot believe he just left me here. 

Now, as you sat on the floor in the hallway, wanting to punch his teeth down his throat, you had decided enough was enough. 

Not only were you physically exhausted, your mental state was taking a toll. You were sore, daily. You weren’t sleeping well already due the nightmares from the mission. You were starting to take out your frustrations on your teammates more than ever which made things tense around the compound for everyone. Were you healing, yes? Were Helen and Bruce happy with your progress? Absoulutely. They both agreed that since Bucky had taken over, your body had reacted positively. You were gaining strength in your legs, and your flexibility was increasing. You know what wasn’t increasing? Your orgasms, but that shit was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

You lean your head back, almost gasping for air, your hands scratching wherever they could, leaving raised pink welts, claiming the flesh on his chest as your own. The heat from his body in between your legs, warming you through to your core. His hands grip your hips with such force, commanding them to do whatever he wanted, as if your mind would tell them otherwise. The feel of his fingers leaving goose bumps on your skin, making your hardened buds small peaks of perfection, begging to be devoured by his immaculate tongue. He pulls you forward, his blue eyes hidden by darkness, his soul consuming yours once more, intertwining to perfection. His grip on the back of your neck slips to your hair as you welcome his lips and tongue, so soft, and gentle, yet, demanding your presence and attention. Sensing your need for air, he releases you, pulling your hair until you unlatch from him, leaving your neck exposed for the taking. You’re not sure which was more pleasing at the moment. Was it the feel of his teeth burying into your neck, claiming your body as his, or the thrust of his hips, massaging places inside of you that only the gods knew of.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” He whispers into your ear, nipping at the skin underneath it. His breath covers your flesh, making all of your senses overload, your hips moving with purpose, inviting him in deeper with each meeting.

“James…” You breath out, barely a whisper in the air.

“Mmm, I like when you say my name, doll.” He nips at your skin, licking your neck, placing your ear between his teeth. “Say it again for me, love.” He pulls your hips down harder, sinking deeper, almost making your vision blur.

“Ohhhh, James.” You bite your lower lip, leaving divots in the moist, tender skin.

“You’re so beautiful looking down at me like that. Like an angel from above.” He grants you the sweetest of smiles.

“Mmmm, and you’re my own personal devil.” You smirk as he grabs your face in between his hands, and open mouth kisses you with such passion, his lips and tongue grabbing onto yours as if he needed your air to breath, and your light to save him.

He pulls out slowly, and begins to spin you on the bed. “Turn around for me baby, let me see that beautiful back of yours.”

You quietly shift positions, both getting to your knees, his hands guiding your hips, tucking your legs in between his as he sits you on his thighs. He drops slow nips and kisses along your shoulders, making you quiver with his actions. You feel his tip slide up and down your fold, the sounds being made from your slick were enough to make a porn star blush.

“Fuuuck.” He smiles as he presses himself into you, the new position making it easier to hold you closer to him, as he wraps his left arm tightly around your waist.

“You’re so deep. It feels so good.” You have a hard time catching your breath, as he begins to thrust inside of you again, his metal hand wandering to your clit. He begins to rub the sweetest of circles around it, his heart racing when you begin to pant. The smooth feel of the fingers mixed with the increasing pressure making your pulse around him. His right hand takes hold of your breast, squeezing, pinching, and pulling your nipple. You drop your head back onto his shoulder as he starts to increase his pace, his nose rubbing against your neck. The intensity of your orgasm quickly reaching its full potential, fighting its way to the surface, burning in your blood, ready to implode from within. He pushes you forward, bending you at your knees, and starts slamming his muscular hips into you.

“Ohhh, Fuck meee, Bucky!” You call out his name, his response a firm slap to your ass, making you moan out. The sounds coming from you only encouraging his hurried pace.

“You gonna cum for me, kitten?” He grips on to your hips, pulling you back into him with such vigor.

“Yes! Don’t stop, please.” You can barely speak, the breath forcing its way from your lungs at each pump.

You feel yourself about to break as he lands another slap to your cheek.

“Y/N.” His voice firm, calling out to you.

“Right there, baby, fuck, I’m gonna...!”

“Y/N!” Another slap, to your leg this time, feeling a bit less intense, but you didn’t care, you can feel the throbbing in your clit, as your orgasm bubbles to the surface like a volcano about to erupt.

Only, it never does. The flame seems to be extinguishing, the smoke distorting your vision, leaving you in a disoriented state. You try to clear your head, unsure of your surroundings when you feel another slap to your ass.

“Y/N!” Opening your eyes, you expect to see a muscular god like specimen behind you, instead finding a fully clothed man sitting calmly next you in bed.

“Hmmm?” Where were you? What time was it? “Bucky?”

“No orgasms with me in your sleep either, Doll. Nice try though.”

“What the fuck, Bucky!” You pick up a pillow and begin pelting him in his chest and head until he grabs it from you, tossing it across the room.

“Would you calm down already?” He watches you as you drop back into the bed. “Sorry, but I had to wake you, I could hear you in the hallway. You were really fucking loud.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE I’M REALLY FUCKING HORNY!” You scream out from under your arms.

Bucky lunges forward and covers your mouth with his hand.

“Shhhh. Everybody is out eating breakfast, they’re going to hear you.” He squints down at you, asking you if you understood that he was going to remove his hand from your mouth, telling you with his eyes not to scream again.

“I think they already know. I haven’t been shy about it.” Whispering back, he backs off of you when he realizes that the screaming is over.

“How are you feeling today?” He cuts you off when you scowl back at him and begin to complain. “Besides being horny, how are you feeling?”

“Tired, bored, frustrated.” You place a bit of emphasis on the last word.

“I know baby, but it’s working. You’re too stubborn to admit it, but it is.”

He’s right. You were too stubborn to admit it. “Well, it could be worse, at least I have Cap to help me out at night.” 

“What do you mean?” You watch as his eyes scan your face, trying to decipher the meaning behind your statement.

Two can play at this game. He is crazy If he thought that you were going to sit back and take all the teasing for weeks on end, without fighting back.

You slide over on the bed a little pulling him with you. Sliding open your nightstand drawer, his eye widen and his jaw clenches when he sees a bright red and blue silicone vibrator, his eyes unable to focus on anything but the bright star front and center.

“Tony has his ‘nightcap,’ and so do I. It’s been pretty helpful too. You get me all riled up, and Cap settles me down.” You’ve never used it once. “It’s gotten me through at least three or four days since we started. It’s the only thing keeping me sane right now.” You honestly even forgot that you had it. “What?” You furrow your brows when you notice that his stare has moved from the toy to you. “You said if I wanted you involved, I have to work for it. You never said I couldn’t help myself.” You lift your splintered fingers up to his eye level. “Can’t use these, so I had to add get some assistance. Cap is more than willing.”

“That’s cute.” Bucky’s lips lift to a small smile. “Can I see it?” Examining the soft exterior, he chuckles a bit to himself. “Look like they exaggerated the size and length a little bit, huh?” He is so cute…

“I know for a fact that’s not true.” You see his nostrils flare a bit, as he slowly lifts his eyes up, glaring a bit from underneath his thick eyelashes. He tilts his head looking for an explanation.

You just shrug, not giving him the satisfaction. “I’ve heard things.”

“You’ve heard wrong.” Pretty much everyone on the team has walked in on one another in the locker room showers, changing after a mission, or just by accident in their room. You’ve seen it first hand more than once. I assure you, the company did not fuck this up, and to be totally honest, they could have bulked it up a tad more, serum and all.

“Hmm, maybe. Either way, it gets the job done…and...being that you decided to wake me up, and ruin my happy ending, it looks like you left me no choice but to have another battery filled lust filled night with the Captain.” 

“That’s not going to work for me, Doll.” He sits up, still holding the vibrator in his hand.

“No? Because it sure is working for me.” Honestly, you can’t even remember if you put batteries in it. It was a gag gift from Nat for your birthday this year. You pray that he doesn’t turn it on, calling your bluff, but if he happens to, you plan on lying through your teeth, and telling him that you must have worn the batteries out.

“I can take better care of you than this tiny toy can.” You giggle in your head. Steve is anything but tiny…

“I know you can, baby, but you aren’t, so you left me no choice.” Crossing your arms, you know that you must look a child pouting, not getting her way. “How about we renegotiate our deal?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, our current deal seems to be working well, don’t you think? Your body is healing nicely, and your strength is returning. I think we have a good thing going on.”

“No, you have a good thing going. I’m getting edged every other day, and it may be helping me physically, but mentally, I’m ready to break. It’s not healthy for me, Bucky.”

“What are you willing to do?” He asks, but you can tell he is already going to turn down whatever you suggest.

“I’ll keep training with you, but I want at least one orgasm a week. I don’t care if it’s tongue, or all of you, but I’m putting in a lot of work, and it’s getting me nowhere.”

“That’s not true, you’re improving every session. Helen and Bruce agree.”

“Bucky.” Sighing, you rub your fingers over your tired eyes. “I need you to be my boyfriend for a minute. I need you. Not as a trainer, not as a sergeant, not just for sex. I need this.” Poking your finger at his heart, you push him a few times until he gets the point your trying to make. “You, your heart, your touch, your emotions. Can you do that for me? I need us back for a bit. Just one night a week, where it is just you and I.” The look in your eyes was one of desperation, and he knew that this must be taking a harder toll on you than he thought.

“If I say yes, can I get rid of this awful excuse for a penis?” He looks at the toy with disgust, hating the fact that it was a possibility that the love of his life was getting off to his best friend.

“Yes, but only if you agree!” You raise your finger at him, making sure you were clear in your demands. Just because you hadn’t used it, doesn’t mean you were opposed to using it in the future.

“Babe, I’m getting rid of it either way.” He stands up, and heads towards your window. You watch him pull back the shades, and unlock the hinge.

“Buuuckyyyy…” He lifts the window, holding the toy out above the ground. “Don’t you dare drop that toy before agreeing to our terms.”

“I’m sorry, Doll, this is happening whether I agree to the terms or not. My girlfriend is not getting off to my best friend.”

“Bucky…Bucky! You watch as his lips turn into a devious grin, hearing the toy smash down on to the pavement.

He turns to see you getting of the bed, crutch in hand, heading towards your door.

“Where are you going? I thought we were going to talk about a new plan.”

“I’m going to find Steve.”

“What? Why?” He questions, as you limp farther away from him.

“Bucky, I love you, but right now I need someone who is going to help me physically, with no emotions attached…and since you threw away my fake Steve, I now have to go find the real thing.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He grabs your hand, and turns you around, gently to not throw you off balance.

“Bucky, I need a break from your training. Give me a week with Steve. Just let me get my head right, okay? I need you to be the Bucky that I fell in love with. The one that is sweet, and comforting, the rock that keeps me grounded when life is shit. I need that guy right now. Can you be him right now?”

“Yeah, of course.” Leaning into you, he pulls you close and kisses your forehead.

“Thank you. We can still talk about a new deal later, because I’m still pretty horny, but for now, let me go find Steve.”

You turn to head out the door, but he pulls you back towards him.

“Yeeeaaah…I’d rather you not go find Steve right now, being all sexed up and stuff, especially knowing that you were using a toy replica of him to please yourself.”

“Yeeeaaah…you should have thought about that before you launched his penis out of my window. Live and learn, right?”

“Y/N…”

“I’ll see you later, Buck. Think about our new terms, while I go let Steve twerk on me, I mean work on me…”

“That’s not funny!” He screams down the hall after you.

“It’s a little funny!” You yell over your shoulder.

“If I get you a new toy will you come back?”

“I don’t need it! I’m going downstairs to get the real one…and it’s bigger anyway, at least from the angle I saw it from!”

“What! You said you had just ‘heard’ it was big!”

“I want new terms, Bucky!!” The elevator doors closes as you see Bucky run towards them, just missing the chance to stop them.

You find Steve downstairs on the couch in the living room. You crutch towards sitting area, slowly easing your way onto the seat next to him. Looking over, you see him holding his phone in the air, the screen faced towards you, with confusion etched all over his face regarding the text message he had just received from Bucky.

“When did you see me naked?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes. Oooh my god, yes.” You grab at his neck as he pushes deeper into you, the feel of his hands on your skin bringing you a new kind of ecstasy. 

“You feel so damn good. You’re doing so well.” 

“Well, I’ve had a good trainer.” You lift your legs up around his hips, pulling him down towards you.

“Getting stronger every day.” He reaches down between your legs and begins to rub his thumb along your lips. “How much time do we have?”

“An hour.” His eyes focus down on you, pulling in every view of you that he could, creating a game plan on how to please you in such a short time. 

He places a hand around your thigh, pulling your leg up around his waist.

“Let’s see how far we can stretch you.” You moan as he lifts your leg up over his shoulder, the new angle he was hitting you from made you gasp for air. “Breathe beautiful.”

“Don’t stop, right there. Oh my fuuu...” Reaching above you, you grab onto the headboard, basking in the steady rhythm that he had created inside of you. 

“That feel good, baby?” His cock jumps when he watches you bite down on your lip nodding, your eyes slamming shut as he thrusts into you. “Tell me who’s better.” He starts to pull his lips slowly up your neck, placing small kitten licks under your jaw.

“You are, you know that.” His lips travel up below your ear, and he begins to nibble on your lobe.

“I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say my name. I wanna know who you really belong to. Who makes you feel this good?” He starts to drive harder into you. The core of your stomach tightening with every push.

“You want me to say you’re better than him, Steve? You know you are. I wouldn’t be here letting you fuck me in secret if you weren't.”

“When are you going to end it with him? I’m tired of hiding.”

“I’m not breaking up with Bucky.”

“But…” 

“But nothing. You knew going into it this was sex only.”

“Ugh. We could be so good together. Make you feel good all the time.” 

He can feel you tightening around him, and he knows that’s his cue to speed up. He flips you over quickly, and pulls your hips back into him. Bracing your hands against the headboard, you wait for what’s about to come, your heartbeat racing in anticipation for what you know will be a mind blowing experience. 

The sounds of his hips banging against your thighs is unholy, as are the sounds he starts to pull from your lips.

“Are you my girl, Y/N?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me, sweetheart. I need to know you’re mine.” The pressure of his thrusts almost send you into the headboard. 

“I’m yours, Steve, only yours, baby.” 

“Say it again.” He leans down, grabbing your waist, holding you in place as he delivers a few more final thrusts, sending you into a blissed out daze as your orgasm rips through you.

“I’m yours...fuck, I’m yours, Steve!” 

Bucky jerks up from his sleep, disheveled, sweat around his neck and forehead. He tries to focus on his surroundings, but feels a bit disoriented due to the intensity of his dream. He continues to breathe in and out rapidly, the stress from the nightmare taking hold.

“What the hell was that about?”

Rubbing his hands through his hair, he’s suddenly aware of the shower running in the bathroom. You were home from the lab, another full day of work with Tony completed. Well, that’s what he had hoped anyway.

“It was just a dream, Buck. She’s not cheating on you. It was just a dream.”

Throwing back the sheets, he slowly makes his way towards the bathroom. 

In between washing, you catch the slow movement of a familiar shadow. You rub a circle into the steam on the glass, peeking out through the newly made window.

“Hey sleepyhead. Did I wake you? I tried to be quiet.”

“You were anything but quiet.” He mumbles under his breath, picking up his toothbrush and paste.

“What?” You open the door, squinting one eye as the water drips down your face.

“Nothing. How was Science school today?” You can barely understand him as he brushes, but you know he’s being a smart ass. 

“Good actually. Peter was there today, so we worked on a school project that he had.”

“That sounds…not fun.” 

“You would have liked it actually. It was a history project, stuff back in your day. We actually could have used your help.” 

“Maybe I’ll call him later.” 

“He’d like that.” 

Placing his toothbrush back in the holder, he slumps over, trying to shake the vision of Steve taking you out of his head.

“You okay, Buck? You’re all sweaty. Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

“Come on, come in.” You open the glass, and he immediately begins to get turned on as the water drips down your breasts. “Take this off. Let’s get you cleaned up.” As he lifts his shirt over his head, you start on his sweatpants. He watches as you bend down, slipping the pants down over his legs. “These too.” You pull at the band of his boxer briefs, inching them down over his hips.

You pull him into the shower, and he ducks his head under the stream. Squirting his favorite vanilla shampoo into your hand, you begin to rub your fingers through his hair, massaging his head in small circles.

He leans his head back and forth into you. Small grunts let you know he’s happy, making you grin.

“You want to tell me about it?” 

“Uh-huh.” He runs his hands over his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He can feel himself tensing up at the thought of you in his best friends bed.

“I missed you today.” You kiss his forehead, and it’s enough to catch his attention. 

“I missed you too, doll.” You lean forward into him, placing another kiss on his cheek. You arms drift up around his neck as his eyes open slowly taking in your lust filled gaze. 

“I’m sorry you had a bad dream, baby.”

“Mmmmmm.” His eyes slowly fall shut at the taste of your lips on his. Leaning your head to the side, you place your tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. Greedily accepting, he pulls you to him, returning the love you’ve offered. As your tongues fight for dominance, his hands slowly make their way to your waist. His grip tightens around your hips as he pulls you into his space, his body beckoning out to yours.

“Is that for me?” You smile through your kiss as he presses his now hardened cock against you. 

“If you want it, kitten.”

“I always want it, Buck.” 

You bite down on his lip, pulling at it just enough to drive him over the edge. He presses your back against the wall, the cold tiles making your nipples peak. 

“What about those? Are they for me?” You look down, loving how delicate the tip of his tongue caresses your skin. Biting your lip, whimpering as he takes each nipple into his mouth, an occasional bite, followed by small sweet kisses. 

Your hand travels down, rubbing against him, caressing back and forth, each pass making him thicker than before.

He decides he can’t wait to feel you any longer. Lifting you up by your thighs, pushing you back against the wall. You both grin as you yell out that it’s cold, but he quickly settles back into your lips distracting you from the feeling. 

You grab a hold of his neck as he places his cock at your entrance, slowly stretching you, making sure you can take all of him. Your mouth drops open when he hits your wall, and your nails start to drag along his back as he begins to fuck you with a steady force. 

The small sounds of pleasurable grunts and moans are covered by the sounds of the shower running. You would never live it down if the team heard you cry out his name, but to be honest, neither of you could care less if people heard you. That man could make you scream for hours, and you would have no shame in admitting it. He would gladly tell his friends that when he’s inside of you it’s heaven, and he wishes he would never have to leave.

You feel your skin being pulled every so often, and you know he’s leaving his mark, claiming you as his own. He loved to see his work hours after the fact, reminding him of your time spent together. 

“You love me, doll?”

“More than anything, baby.”

“I’m yours, right? Only me?

“Only you, Buck.”

“Say it. Tell me I’m yours. I belong to you…no one else.” 

The sudden realization that this was no longer sex talk, snaps you back into the reality of the moment. What happened when you were gone today?

“Bucky?” 

You lean your head to the side, waiting for him to acknowledge you, but instead he hides his face in your neck.

“Bucky…look at me.” Your finger grazes his scruff as you slowly lift his jaw until his eyes find yours. “What’s going on?”

His face tightens, his brows furrow, creating a deep crease in between them. 

“Nothing…”

“Put me down.” You tap his shoulder a few times, waiting for him to drop you, only he doesn’t. “Put me down.” He pulls out gently and lowers you until your footing is solid. “What’s wrong, and please don’t say nothing again.”

He takes a deep breath, staring down at your neck, wanting to find comfort there.

“My dream…my nightmare. Steve was…”

“Steve was what? Was he okay? Did he get hurt?” You tuck his hair behind his ear and wait as he tries to find the words.

“No, he was…you were there…and he was…”

“Was he hurting me? Was he hurting you?”

“No.” Huffing out, he shakes his head, clearing the vision of the two of you wrapped in each others arms. 

“Then what, babe? Did…”

“He was fucking you.”

“...oh.” Your jaw stays open, as you try to comprehend your next thoughts. “That’s what all this is about?”

“I can’t get it out of my head. I just keep seeing you guys together, him asking you to leave me for him…you moaning underneath him. He had his hands all over you. You liked it so much.” He runs his hand over his face, the memory of it instantly irritating him again. “Fuck!”

“Hey.” You pull his head back up towards you. “It was just a dream. You…hey look at me. You are the only one for me. I would never do that to you. I would never cheat on you…you know that, right? I am so in love with you, Bucky.” You run your thumbs over his cheeks, wiping the water from his face. “You are my everything.” 

When he drops his gaze to the floor, it hits you hard. This was your doing. At least, it might be.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. This…this was probably my fault.”

“What? No, it was just a dream.”

“No, I know. It’s just, I probably brought this on with the whole vibrator talk the other day. The whole conversation with Steve working me out and all.”

“Stop. I know that you weren’t serious about that, and you were right anyway. What was working for me, wasn’t working for you, and we’re a team, so.” 

“I know, but Bucky…” Rolling your eyes at the ceiling, you shake your head at the stupidity of what you were about to say. “I need you to know, that I’ve never used that toy. I just said I did because you were pissing me off, and I was frustrated.”

“Wait, I thought you said you had used it a…”

“Nat bought it as a joke a while back. I unwrapped it, and got rid of it, but she found it, and hid it back in my nightstand. She was just messing with me. Honestly, I forgot that I even had it until that day. There’s weren't even batteries in it. I didn’t even know how to turn it on.”

“You are unbelievable. You know that, right? Do you know how hard it was for me to hold back on him in training that week? Every time I saw that Shield insignia, I wanted to punch his teeth down his throat.”

“Everytime you teased me, I wanted to do the same to you... so let’s call it even.”

The hint of a smirk takes hold of your lips when you look up to see the devious grin on his. 

“What?”

“So, what you’re telling me, is that I never have to worry that I’m gonna lose my girl to my best friend.”

“You are never going to lose me to anyone James Buchanan Barnes. I will always be your girl, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Mmmmm.” His devilish smile makes your heart flutter as he pulls you back towards him, pressing your body to his. The heat from his body warms you, and you can’t wait for him to devour you once more. “Can we start over?” He asks, after savoring the taste of you on his lips. 

“Yes...please!” The giggles you share are quickly hushed as your mouths meet once again. His hands caress your cheeks, and you know this time it will be different. The passionate touches are soft, filled with love, but still a force to be reckoned with.

He lifts you back up again, but this time, he leans back into the wall, pulling you in tighter to his chest. You lift yourself up and down, sliding along the full length of him. His eyes blow out, the blue barely visible as he watches you writhing above him. 

“My girl is so beautiful. So sexy.” He slowly drags his finger down your chest, the touch sets your skin on fire.

You stare into his eyes as you tighten your legs around him, grinding yourself down until he grabs your ass, turning you into the wall. 

“Still so cold!” You feel his teeth hit yours as he smirks through his kiss. One arm holds you steady as the other slams into the wall, palm down, fingers grasping at the tile.

“I’ll warm you up, love, don’t you worry.” His movement begins slowly, short thrusts to warm you up, stretch you out for him, but quickly increase as he watches you begin to fall apart in front of him. The sight of your eyes closed, jaw open, gasping for air and words makes his cock thicken, filling your core till you tighten around him.

“Fuck, kitten. So tight for me.”

The sounds he begins to pull from your lips are almost unbearable. He can feel you start to pulsate, your wetness pooling around him, only making him more amped up.

“Bucky...” He increases his flow, steadily bouncing you up and down, pushing your back harder into the walk. You grab the back of his neck, while wrapping your other arm under his, steadying yourself for him.

You begin to throb around him, letting out incoherent words and phrases. When he thinks you can’t be any more amazing, more beautiful, more his, you scratch into his back, and pull his hair, making him sound out an almost animalistic growl. There is nothing you do at this point, except to tuck your head in his neck and let him take hold of your body and soul. He lets go of everything, pushing himself further and further into you, until you cry out in pure ecstasy, his moans almost unheard over your own. 

A minute or two passes, both of you completely blissed out in your own ways, but together. As you lift your head to look into his eyes, you find him already gazing down at you. You bring your lips to his, placing a small gentle kiss on his moist lips before whispering.

‘I love you, James. You are the only man I will ever need. Don’t you ever forget it.”

Chapter five in the works


End file.
